


Is this our End?

by Peggysousfan



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke mention, Canon Compliant, Even if he doesn't admit it, F/M, Josephine Lightbourne Possessing Clarke Griffin, Josephine even sees it, Missing Scene, Season/Series 06, bellamy is in love with clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggysousfan/pseuds/Peggysousfan
Summary: Bellamy discovers that Clarke isn't Clarke anymore, her body has been snatched by the Lightbournes.orThe missing conversation between Bellamy and Josephine the next day after Josie uses the paralytic on Bellamy
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Josephine Lightbourne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Is this our End?

As the sun's rise and light shines through the windows of the Sanctum palace, music fills the bedroom of Josephine Lightbourne, hallowed be her name. As the foreign words and swift beat move through the air, the now revived young woman dances across the room swaying around as her brush gliders over her canvas. A portrait of her original body, her first life. To think so much has changed in over 200 years. She had been murdered by her best friend and returned the favor after her resurrection. Though it was a shame for the people from earth to lose their beloved Clarke, for Bellamy Blake in particular, Josephine and her parents don't mind at all.

As Josie twirls and sings the French words to the music playing through the air, a groan from behind her draws her attention. She smirks and stops dancing. As she turns around the face she sees is one of shock, curiosity, and eventually anger.

"It's about time you got up. For a while there I actually thought you were dead." Her words may have seemed concerned, but her lightness of tone and chuckle said otherwise.

Bellamy stays silent for a long moment, his eyes scanning the woman before him carefully. He mumbled under his breath and Josephine barely catches it.

"Clarke...?"

"Nope." As she says this with nonchalant, Bellamy stands, his hands still bound, and before she can react he lunges forward. She yelps from surprise and avoids his rage.

"Hey! I could have killed you last night but I didn't. You should be grateful." Bellamy chuckles dryly and shakes his head while looking away. This woman was insane.

"Yeah sure. I'm the one with a problem."

Josephine senses the tension and sees the tears falling down his cheek, and yet his knuckles are turning white from being balled up so tightly.

"Look, Bellamy, Clarke's dead. She's not coming back and you should really get over that. If you know what's best for your people, you'd see that."

She turns back around and resumes painting, sensing his eyes watching her.

"What's best for my people? What's best for my people!?" His voice raises slightly with a crack. Oh boy, here go... She thinks. "Clarke was what was best for us and you killed her!!"

Josephine turns back around, her robe flapping around her form as she does. She tilts her head and watches him for a moment. Her dad shouldn't have let them stay. From the look in Bellamy's eyes this was not going to end well.

"If you want your people to survive and live here, then I suggest you get over your girlfriend's death and move on." Bellamy shakes his head and pulls at his restraints, not even bothering to correct her.

"You people are crazy if you think-"

"Think what? Huh? First of all, I never asked to be brought back. My parents made the choice to skip the line on their own." Bellamy listens, his fists tightening if it were at all possible. She had Clarke's face, her voice, her body, and yet it wasn't her. "Sure Clarke was killed for them to do it, but seriously though, your people have more blood on your hands than we do. You destroyed your whole planet, we haven't. Now who's the bad guy?"

"You really expect me to answer that?" He chokes up, looking back at her. His cheeks are stained with tears, eyes puffy and red. Clarke's gone-again- and this time maybe for good. "You kill people, your people, for your own selfish reasons! We did what we had to so we could survive and protect the ones we love."

"Like how you want to kill us because we killed your beloved Clarke?"

He swallows and breathes deeply. "Go float yourself."

And with that he turns away leaving Josephine confused and stunned.

She sighs and puts down her brushes and starts walking away not before looking back and saying

"You know, you really should consider being more grateful." Bellamy looks at her from the side as she crosses her arms.

"I don't want to kill you and your people but we will if we have to, and yet here you are still alive. For now at least."

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try." He glares and turns back around while pulling at his restraints."Because you wouldn't be the first. And just like the rest you'll fail, and as long as I have a say you'll die for what you've done."

Josephine rolls her eyes then and walks away.

"Whatever you say loverboy."

**Author's Note:**

> Not beted, so all mistakes are my own and will be fixed when I get the chance :)


End file.
